sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
21η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία
XXI Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία Egyptian Dynasty XXI thumb|200px| [[Αρχαία Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου >>Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 0α Δυναστεία 0β Δυναστεία 1η Δυναστεία 2η Δυναστεία 3η Δυναστεία 4η >>Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 5η Δυναστεία 6η >>Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 7η Δυναστεία 8η Δυναστεία 9η Δυναστεία 10η >>Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 11η Δυναστεία 12η >>Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 13η Δυναστεία 14η Δυναστεία 15η Δυναστεία 16η Δυναστεία 17η >>Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 18η Δυναστεία 19η Δυναστεία 20η >>Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 21η Δυναστεία 22η Δυναστεία 23η Δυναστεία 24η >>Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 25η Δυναστεία 26η Δυναστεία 27η Δυναστεία 28η Δυναστεία 29η Δυναστεία 30η Δυναστεία 31η Δυναστεία 32η Δυναστεία 33η ]] Ακολουθούν οι αυτοκράτορες (φαραώ) της 21ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας, κατά χρονολογική σειρά. Εισαγωγή 1069 - 945 Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) Τάνις ---- Smendis I > Nesw-ba-neb-djedet I ( = he of the ram the lord of Mendes) son of Her-hor and Nedjemet Σμένδις Α' 1070 - 1043 It is difficult to say firmly if Smendes I was king of the Delta yet during the reign of Ramesses XI or holding at that time a post of vizier, proclaimed himself king after Ramesses’ death. Presumably he was son of Herhor and Nedjemet and became Ramesses XI son-in-law by marriage with Tentamen. Story of travels of Wenamen mentions Smendes in context suggesting that he was actual ruler of Egypt. His 26 years long rule, as assigned by Manetho, is also corroborated by archaeological data, especially “Stele of expelled” ascribed to Smendes. It is assumed that Smendes ruled for some time over the whole Egypt until the reign at Thebes was overtaken by high priests of Amen. ---- *Ammonemnis Amun-em-nesu ( = Ammon is the king) son of CP Herihor Αμμωνέμνης 1043 - 1039 Presumably son of Smendes and Tentamon, elder brother of Psusennes I. In genealogy of priesthood of Memphis he is mentioned before Psusennes while Manetho, ascribing to him 4 years of rule, placed him after Psusennes. Most likely at the end of his short reign he made Psusennes co-regent Psusennes I > Paseba-khai-en-niut ( = the star the appears in the city) son of CP Pinudjem I Ψουσέννης Α' 1039 - 991 Son of Pinedjem I and Henuttaui. It is possible that for some time he ruled alongside with preceding him Amenemose as his co-regent. Facts concerning external politics of this ruler are very santy, possibly he kept trade contacts with Assiria, as proved by cuneiform inscription in jewellery found in his tomb. His burial place is a tomb 3, discovered at Tanis in 1940 by P. Montet. This tomb, built for Psusennes I, his wife Mutnedjemet and son of Ramesses – Ankhefenmut, although intact by tomb robbers, later was used for burial of Amenemipet, Sheshonq II and chief priest of all gods Wendjebaendjed ---- *Ammoneptis > Amen-em-opet ( = Ammon in the Opet Festival) son of Psu-sennes I and Mutnedjemet Αμμωνέπτης (Αμένωφθις) 993 - 984 Son of Psusennes I, high priest of Amen at Tanis. He helped a prince Hadad of Edom, who took refuge to Egypt. He was building at Giza (Chapel of Isis) and Memphis (Temple of Ptah). Presumably Amenemopet was the father of Osokhor and Siamon. Burial place – tomb IV, rather small chamber at the royal necropolis at Tanis. Subsequently, in times of Siamon, his mummy was moved to a chamber in the tomb of Psusennes I, which was primarily intended for his mother Mutnedjemet. April 16, 1940 P. Montet discovered the tomb and found there various pieces gold and silver equippment. ---- *Osorcon > Osorkon son of Sheshonq (the “Great chieftain of Libyans Meshwesh”) and Mekhtenusekhet Οσορκών Αα' ο Πρεσβύτερος the elder (Οσορχώρ) 984 - 978 Son of Sheshonq, Manethon ascribes to him six years of rule and a name of Osokhor which is a Libyan form of Egyptian wsrkn - Osorkon. If these assumptions were correct, Osokhor should be placed in Libyan dynasty XXII as Osorkon I and thus numeration of succeeding him pharaohs of the same name should also be changed. In another opinion, Osokhor was son and successor of Amenemipet and thus should be ascribed to dynasty XXI. ---- *Siammon Si-amun ( = son of Ammon ) son of Amun-emope Σιαμών (Ψίναχις ?) 978 - 959 Origin of Siamen is not clear. It is believed that he might have been brother or son of his predecessor Osokhor. Building activities of Siamen is worth mentioning. He extended temple of Amen at Tanis, at Memphis he erected temple also in honor of this god. There are also many in situ relics preserved with name of this king. He made war campaign against Philistines residing in Palestine and captured city of Gezer became a dowry of Siamen’s daughter married to Salomon, which certainly consolidated alliance between Egypt and Israel. ---- Psu-sennes II > Paseba-khai-en-niut II ( = the star the appears in the city ) son? of CP Pinudjem II Ψουσέννης Β' 959 - 945 Historians face great problems while trying to identify this ruler. There is opinion, shared by J. Beckerath, that Psusennes II and Psusennes III, the high priest of Amen at Thebes, were one and the same person. It is possible that Psusennes II was local ruler at the Abydos area and held his rule briefly in times of Sheshonq I, however in this case the theory of his reign lasting 14 years until the end of XXI dynasty is out of question. One of Psusennes II daughters, Tenetsepeh, was wife of Shedsunefertum, the high priest of Ptah at Memphis. The second one, Maatkare, was married to Osorkon I. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * Category:Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου